The present application relates generally to the field of devices and valves for dispensing heated flowable materials from containers. The present application relates more particularly to the field of devices and valves for dispensing heated flowable materials such as food products from flexible packages.
Flowable food products, such as condiments and sauces, are typically viscous fluids that are dispensable onto a receiving food product. For example, ketchup, mustard, cheese sauce, or chili sauce may be dispensed from a dispenser onto a hot dog, burger, or nachos at a convenience store or sporting venue. Cheese sauce and chili sauce are typically heated in the dispenser to maintain sterility and provide a customer expected temperature. The dispenser typically includes a housing or hopper configured to support a refillable, reloadable, or replaceable reservoir (e.g., container, sealed package, bag, box, carton, etc.), a heating element, and a valve configured to regulate the flow from the reservoir. The valve may be manually operated or may be or include a motorized pump. Motorized pumps increase the cost and complexity of the dispenser, while manually operated systems may leave un-evacuated food product in the reservoir, unused. Accordingly, there is a need for a manual system that more completely evacuates the reservoir.